stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Democratische Partij
Ok ik kom eraan.Bob I 11 jul 2007 17:50 (UTC) : En uw eige partij dan? -- 11 jul 2007 17:53 (UTC) :: Zeg maar je, en die gaat op in deze partij.Bob I 11 jul 2007 18:05 (UTC) ps. denken jullie een beetje het zelfde als ik, wat vinden jullie van vredesmissies, meehelpen of niet? :::CDLP is verleden tijd, ik kom naar jullie!Bob I 11 jul 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::::Is goed. Zet je naam er maar bij . Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 18:37 (UTC) Mag ik zo vrij zijn CL aan te bieden als "hoofdkwartier"? De meerderheid van ons woont er (in de streek). 11 jul 2007 19:24 (UTC) :De CDLP had zijn hoofdkwartier in Victoria.. dat kunnen we toch niet zomaar leeg laten? Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 19:37 (UTC) ::Was finden ihr von meinen Logo? Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 19:54 (UTC) :::Prachtig logo, maar met alle respect in Cl wonen meer leden dan in Victoria. 11 jul 2007 20:33 (UTC) ::::Dat vinnik flou! CDLP gaat zomaar in ons op.. en dan mogen we hun hoofdquartier niet eens gebruiken. :-( Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 06:33 (UTC) ::::: Ik ben voor CL, met de uitbereiding zijn daar een paar mooie leegstaande panden ontstaan. -- 12 jul 2007 08:32 (UTC) We zijn een democratische partij dus: Hoofdzetel in Civitas Libertas * * ... * ... :::::: Ok, dan ben ik ook voor. Hij gaat naar CL. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 08:35 (UTC) De eerste bijeenkomst is vanavond om 20:00 uur. Dit is in Civitas Libertas, oftewel op de pagina Democratische Partij/Vergadering. Dan bespreken we onze standpunten, en beslissen we wat we op de pagina gaan zetten. Ook de functies moeten onder ons verdeeld worden. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 09:01 (UTC) Voor de vergadering *Godshuizen bouwen en ook voor kerken zorgen, om de spirituele kant van LIbertas tot uiting te brengen. *Basisscholen en secundair onderwijs aan bod brengen. Kopstuk He mag ik ook kopstuk worden? en ehh, moeten we niet voor de verkiezingen afspreken wie welke functies wil als we winnen?Bob I 12 jul 2007 10:34 (UTC) :Dunno :S. Ask it to the others. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 11:54 (UTC) :: Een partij vol kopstukken, eerst wachten op meer volk. -- 12 jul 2007 17:53 (UTC) :::Kopstuk = enige bekendheid in Libertas' politiek 12 jul 2007 18:28 (UTC) ::::Oftewel Ruben en ik ;). Maar Maarten heeft ook de partij opgericht.. en bob, oprichter van de CDLP? :S Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::: Anders ben ik wel kopstuk 'af', als ik partijvoorzitter mag zijn, ben toch eigelijk (nog) geen bekend politicus. -- 12 jul 2007 18:46 (UTC) ::::::How do you mean? Momenteel zijn wij drieen gwn kopstuk.. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 18:48 (UTC) :::::::Ruben zegt hierboven dat Kopstuk = enige bekendheid in Libertas' politiek. Vermits ik net zo veel bekend ben als Bob in de Libertaanse politiek, kan ik beter kopstuk 'af' zijn. -- 12 jul 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::::::Beslis zelf maar. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 19:18 (UTC) Vergadering Bob en Ruben, wel stemmen he! Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 18:56 (UTC) :overal waar ik niet sta ben ik voor, ik stem alleen tegen.Bob I 14 jul 2007 08:44 (UTC) ::stem toch maar , ff voor de duidelijkheid. Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 08:46 (UTC) :::thnx. Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 08:59 (UTC) Sluiting Gaan we de vergadering op zaterdag of zondag sluiten? Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 20:59 (UTC) Verkiezingen In het profiel van Moriad staat dat hij kandidaat is voor de Verkiezingen van 2008, moeten wij dat ook doen.(vraag me wel af welke functie hij wil).Bob I 14 jul 2007 09:07 (UTC) :Ehh.. nee. Denk t niet. Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 19:52 (UTC) Standpunten Wanneer nemen we ze aan? `Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 19:52 (UTC) DP, een centrum-rechtse partij met een vleugje christen.. ? christendom past niet, christendemocratie? kweet niet :S. Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 19:52 (UTC) :Geen christendemocratie, verkleint onze kiesgroep. 16 jul 2007 09:49 (UTC) Pand Jullie hebben wel een heel erg groot pand denk je niet? gemeentehuis kan drie keer in jullie partijkantoor :o --Moriad 15 jul 2007 21:50 (UTC) :Grote partij, grote bijeenkomsten.. ;). Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 07:59 (UTC) ::Enorme bijeenkomsten, dit pand is groter als de volledige universiteit bij elkaar (en daar kunnen 18.000 man studeren).. :S Sorry maar het is gewoon geen realistische grote.. --Moriad 16 jul 2007 09:07 (UTC) :::Idd, twee gebouwen in beslag nemen is al genoeg. -- 16 jul 2007 09:50 (UTC) Stemmen Het is heel belangrijk dat er bij elk standpunt wordt gestemd. Als je ergens niet wilt stemmen; stem dan bij neutraal. Ook moet er nog gestemd worden over de verdeling van de "functies". Vooral Bob wordt gevraagd om te stemmen. Enkele standpunten die al zijn aangenomen, moet niet meer over worden gestemd. -- 16 jul 2007 11:58 (UTC) :Geleyns heeft bij een groot aantal standpunten 'neutraal' gestemd, wat ons een beetje blokkeert :S. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 13:36 (UTC) ::Ik ben het niet akkoord met dit standpunt: Wij willen dat de bevolking bij verkiezingen voor een partij moet stemmen ipv een persoon (tenzij die onafhankelijk is). We willen wel dat het volk direct het parlement kiest. ::Hou het zo als in de eerste verkiezingen, tel daarna de stemmen op die individueel per partijlid gekregen zijn en zo weet je wie de "grootste" partij is. 16 jul 2007 16:07 (UTC)